Sephiroth Desaparecido
by Vovo
Summary: Esta é uma história de encontros que se tornaram possíveis porque todos tinham um objetivo em comum. Genesis x Reno. Yaoi. Lemon. Humor.


**Fanfic de Amigo Secreto do Fórum Northern Crater. **

**Keith, Ellyen, Tseng, Leswan e Avy, esse presente é para você(s). E para todo mundo do NC também!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Genesis x Reno. Yaoi. Lemon. Humor. **

Esta é uma história de encontros que se tornaram possíveis porque todos tinham um objetivo em comum.

* * *

**Sephiroth Desaparecido**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem).

* * *

Seria uma grande noite. O trabalho de Reno estava terminado naquele dia e ele estava em uma rua próxima ao prédio da Shinra. Suas costas estavam encostadas a uma parede e um sorriso estava reluzindo em seu rosto. Foi preciso tanto tempo para convencer Sephiroth a dar uma chance a ele. Aquele homem era realmente um desafio, mas nada que um pouco de perseguição, súplicas e promessas (sexuais) não o fizessem mudar de ideia.

Em um lindo dia, Sephiroth virou-se ao ouvir seu nome sussurrado quando ele passava por perto de um canto escuro do prédio da Shinra. O General parou em silêncio por um momento, encarando um ruivo nervoso, como se refletisse se deveria matar o Turk ou finalmente aceitar o convite. Reno era um rapaz de sorte, ele ainda estava vivo depois de tudo.

xxx

Estava esfriando. Reno observou as pessoas nas ruas retornando a suas casas depois de um dia duro de trabalho. Ele observou como elas se tornaram menos e menos numerosas com o passar do tempo. As estrelas estavam todas brilhando no céu límpido e então Reno estava quase certo de que

- Aquele filho da mãe...

...Não viria.

- É... Foi muita burrice minha pensar que o grande-General-acima-de-todos-os-mortais ia manter a palavra.

Reno suspirou frustrado e caminhou até encontrar um bar próximo. Ele sentou-se em uma cadeira à frente do balcão e fez seu pedido. Seus olhos verdes olharam ao redor com cansaço. Não havia ninguém que parecia valer a pena para salvar a sua noite. Sua noite solitária, sozinho em um bar horrível, e depois sozinho na sua cama fria. Ele pensou em ligar para alguém na sua lista de emergência, mas desistiu da ideia.

- Droga...

Reno queria um Soldier primeira classe.

E magicamente, repentinamente, um Soldier primeira classe apareceu pela porta da frente. Bem, não era Sephiroth, mas...

_Uhh Genesis..._ o Turk murmurou para si mesmo.

O Soldier caminhou lentamente, perdido em seu próprio mundo, aparentando estar frustrado, muito frustrado, bastante frustrado.

Algo dentro do cérebro de Reno, alguma parte lúcida que sobrou em sua mente disse a ele que se aproximar de um Soldier, um Soldier primeira classe, um Soldier primeira classe bem furioso, seria uma má ideia, mas o álcool correndo loucamente em suas veias disse que era ótimo que ele pudesse ter uma chance de salvar a sua noite.

Genesis sentou em uma cadeira próxima, sem perceber o olhar do Turk que percorria seu corpo.

- Ok, Reno, vai com calma, não apressa as coisas, deixa correr naturalmente.

O Turk desabotoou mais a camisa, quase a abrindo por completo, por isso boa parte do seu tronco podia ser vista. Depois ele caminhou sensualmente, virou de costas para o balcão do bar e se reclinou sobre ele, expondo mais ainda o seu corpo. Uma de suas mãos retirou um cigarro de um maço em seu bolso.

- Tem fogo? – ele perguntou com uma voz cheia de segundas intenções.

Genesis mostrou-lhe um olhar que lhe dizia para ir para o inferno.

Bem... ele estava realmente com raiva.

_Tá, então... Eu não queria ele mesmo..._ Reno respondeu grosseiramente para si mesmo e voltou para o seu lugar, odiando Soldiers primeira classe. Da próxima vez ele ficaria com os Turks, que eram muito mais legais.

De repente, ele sentiu uma presença e

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – O Turk ficou tão assustado que se sobressaltou em seu assento e derrubou o cigarro no chão.

Era Genesis que havia sentando ao lado dele. Muito perto dele. Ele podia sentir a fragrância da pele do Soldier e um hálito quente perto do seu pescoço.

- Eu não tenho um isqueiro, mas eu posso pagar uma bebida – Sua voz soava melodiosa e sensual, uma atitude completamente diferente daquela de momentos atrás.

Reno olhou para ele e fez o pedido.

- Sake – ele disse ao barman, apontando em seguida para Genesis com um movimento de sua mão. – Na conta dele.

Genesis deslizou sua mão inocentemente sobre as costas do Turk. – Então... Você sempre vem aqui procurando Soldiers?

- Bom... mais ou menos... Eeeee... você sempre vem aqui procurando Turks? – Reno estava curioso para saber a razão pela qual Genesis havia parecido tão frustrado. – Ou há algum outro motivo para vir aqui?

A expressão no rosto de Genesis escureceu.

Reno, mude de assunto...

- Esperando alguém...? – O Turk perguntou com curiosidade...

A mão sobre o balcão se fechou em punho, e Genesis respirou fundo. – Eu não vou dizer... – Para a sorte do Reno, um sorriso pairava no rosto do Soldier...

Ao sentir que sua vida estava em risco, o Turk achou que era melhor não pressionar muito o Soldier temperamental.

- Por que não?

Reno!!

- Eu disse algo?

- Não...

Genesis engoliu todo o conteúdo do seu copo e pediu mais uma dose.

- Vai com calma, cara... – Reno colocou sua mão sobre as de luvas vermelhas.

Um pequeno riso ecoou. – Eu pensei que você iria preferir me ver bêbado logo...

- Para eu me aproveitar da situação...? Não...

- Vai precisar mais que isso para me deixar bêbado.

Mais duas doses, dez minutos depois, Genesis estava abrindo seu coração a Reno, contando-lhe o que havia acontecido para que ele ficasse tão desapontado... E sexualmente frustrado...

Sephiroth esteve em uma missão por várias semanas, em algum lugar muito longe da cama de Genesis. Mas finalmente, o dia do seu retorno havia chegado.

Genesis observou, à distância, quando Sephiroth entrou no prédio da Shinra. Era hora para Genesis partir para o primeiro passo do seu plano especial para a noite. Ele andou apressado por corredores e entrou no quarto do General.

Após alguns minutos, ele estava completamente despido sobre lençóis vermelhos de cetim que ele havia colocado sobre a cama, e então ele começara a recitar Loveless alegremente.

Quando ele terminou todas as falas memorizadas, três horas depois, ele se convenceu de que o homem não voltaria a seu quarto. Arruinaria a surpresa, mas ele ligou para Sephiroth. Furioso, ele descobriu que o celular havia sido desligado. Sephiroth estava, certamente, encontrando-se com outra pessoa...

- E quando eu souber quem esse miserável é... Eu vou torturar ele e...

Gulp. – Essas torturas envolvem chicotes?

- Elas envolvem espadas.

Gulp de novo... _Eu espero que ele não descubra que o Sephiroth ia me encontrar... Mas... Espera... Se ele combinou de se encontrar com alguém e ele não está aqui... Onde ele está?_

De repente, seu celular vibrou e antes que ele pudesse atender, ele sentiu uma mão deslizar por entre sua roupa e Reno nem tentou interrompê-la. Genesis colocou sua mão no bolso do Turk e retirou o objeto.

- Quem é SSS?

- Sexy Soldier Sep... Sexy Soldier Sephamor – Reno olhou para Genesis com cara de otário.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse Soldier...

- Ele não é primeira classe, ele não é General, ele... Ah... Ele não é um Soldier?? Eu fui enganado! Ele mentiu pra mim!!

- Agora eu sei quem você estava esperando... Ele mandou uma mensagem pra você, dizendo que ele teve uma missão extra e que da próxima vez vai encontrar você.

- Uhuuuuuuuuu!! Ele não me jogou pra escanteio! Nós vamos nos encontrar e...

- Você tem uma lista bem grande aqui...

- Mas eu tenho um lugar especial só para o seu nome...

- E, por falar nisso, o seu é Reno, não é? – Genesis devolveu o celular para o seu dono.

- Oh, eu estou honrado sabendo que Genesis Rhapsodos me conhece... – O Turk sorriu e bebeu mais sake.

- As pessoas falam muito de você...- O Soldier brincou com as longas mechas de cabelo vermelho que estavam presas.

- Imagino que só coisa boa...

Genesis expressou uma divertida risada sonora. – É, podíamos dizer que as coisas não eram nada ruins...

Um pouco bêbado, Reno se aproximou do corpo do Soldier, desejando sentir um pouco mais dele. Ele recostou sua cabeça na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro de Genesis e sussurrou ao ouvido dele. – O que eles dizem que eu faço?

O Soldier registrou a pressão que o corpo fazia em seu peito e uma das mãos do Turk apertou sua coxa para se apoiar... Apenas para apoiá-lo naquela posição... É, foi sim...

- Eles dizem que você gosta de surpreender os seus novos... amigos.

Reno moveu sua cabeça e beijou os lábios que ele queria tanto provar. Então ele sentiu mãos envolvendo seu braço e sua nuca e uma boca quente se abriu levemente. Reno lambeu os lábios antes de deslizar sua língua entre eles. Ela foi logo saudada pela de Genesis e eles começaram a se beijar lentamente, languidamente explorando um ao outro.

Eles continuaram até sentir que a posição em que estavam ficara muito incômoda, então Reno teve a bela ideia de sentar-se ao colo do Soldier, suas pernas ao redor das de Genesis, que teve de segurar o Turk para que ele não caísse, não que ele se incomodasse de fazer isso. Ele ainda podia olhar melhor o corpo exposto à sua frente, então ele aproveitou a oportunidade para prová-lo. Sua boca deslizou pelo pescoço de Reno e alguns pontos foram sugados. Genesis fez uma trilha de beijos descendo pelo peito to Turk, para depois retornar pelo mesmo caminho. Uma de suas mãos afastou uma parte da camisa branca e do casaco que cobria um ombro de Reno, antes que Genesis pudesse morder o local. O Turk gemeu, atraindo ainda mais atenção do que eles já haviam. Eles estavam mostrando uma bela cena e certamente haveria um novo vídeo na Internet mais tarde. Mas naquele momento, eles não estavam se importando.

Genesis estava movendo uma das mãos dentro da camisa do Reno e o Turk estava se deleitando com a superfície do couro sobre a sua pele. Naquele ponto, seu pescoço e ombro apresentavam um bom número de marcar que o Turk não se incomodaria de esconder no próximo dia de trabalho.

De repente, uma melodia irritante se espalhou pelo local.

Lerê lerê, lerê lerê lerê

Lerê lerê, lerê lerê lerê

Genesis afastou sua boca e arqueou uma sobrancelha em uma expressão interrogativa. Reno tentou ignorar o celular, mas ele sabia que não podia, então, relutantemente, ele atendeu.

- Escravo aqui.

- Reno, traga champagne e morangos ao meu apartamento – falou a voz na linha.

- Agora??

- É, agora. É absolutamente importante e seu emprego depende disso. Eu acabei de descobrir que não há mais exemplares do meu champagne favorito e eu preciso dele o mais breve possível para uma ocasião especial.

- Chefe, bebe o vinho.

- Não, eu preciso do meu champagne.

-...Tá... Certo, chefe...

E a ligação terminou ali.

- Quem era?

- Loiro estraga prazeres... Eu preciso comprar umas coisas pra ele... Você se importa de ir comigo e depois passar na minha casa mais tarde?

- Hum... Por que não? Se você pagar pelo atraso, é claro.

- Com certeza eu vou. – Reno lançou um olhar cheio de promessas.

xxx

Eles estavam dentro do carro do Reno, dirigindo por silenciosas ruas desertas.

Reno gemeu quando sentiu a mão que subia por sua coxa.

- Yo, você tá me distraindo...

- Eu não acho que se importa... – Genesis suspirou ao ouvido de Reno antes de dar um último gole na garrafa de sake que havia trazido.

O Turk tentou se concentrar na sua tarefa de dirigir em segurança até o local onde aquela marca de champagne que seu chefe tanto adorava era vendida, mas a mão do Soldier se aproximou da sua virilha e dirigir estava se tornando algo bem complicado. Então Reno sentiu a mão se pôr sobre o seu membro coberto e ele parou o carro no meio da rua. O Turk virou-se e beijou Genesis intensamente antes de se separar.

- Dá pra esperar?? Eu estou tentando fazer meu serviço!

- É mesmo? – perguntou o Soldier zombando do Turk animadamente.

Reno olhou para o homem maravilhoso ao seu lado e considerou esquecer da sua missão idiota e ter o que queria do Soldier de uma vez. Porém, ele se lembrou que seu emprego dependia do sacrifício de esperar um pouco mais. Após um suspiro frustrado, o Turk voltou a dirigir até o local destinado.

- Droga!

O local estava fechado. Reno saiu do carro para se certificar de que seus olhos não o estavam enganando. As luzes do prédio estavam todas apagadas. Era óbvio que o local estaria fechado àquela hora, por que ele não pensou nisso? Ah, ele não estava pensando com a cabeça que devia. Desgraçado Soldier sexy primeira classe.

O Turk tentou ligar para o seu chefe, mas o celular de Rufus havia sido desligado.

Que maravilha...

- Olha, tem um mercado ali aberto – sugeriu Genesis.

_Como se o garoto mimado fosse aceitar alguma bebida barata..._ Porém, sem dispor de mais opções, Reno entrou no mercado. Enquanto ele estava em sua busca na seção de bebidas, alguém se moveu por trás dele e colocou seus braços ao seu redor. Reno se reclinou no abraço, distraindo-se por um tempo. Quando mãos se moveram pelo seu tórax e algo fez pressão por trás, ele se distraiu ainda mais...

Finalmente eles conseguiram fazer as compras rapidamente antes de retornarem ao veículo e jogarem as frutas e bebidas em algum lugar dentro do carro. Logo que entraram, já estavam um atrás do outro. As mãos de Reno se esgueiraram por dentro do sobretudo de Genesis. Ele suspirou frustrado no meio do beijo com o Soldier quando sentiu que o tecido sob o seu toque estava no caminho. O Turk interrompeu o beijo e deu uma olhada na situação. Ele podia dizer que as roupas faziam o Soldier ficar muito bem, mas elas pareciam tão difíceis de tirar...

Reno retirou o seu paletó, respirou fundo e começou a abrir os cintos do Soldier. Genesis observou os movimentos com um sorriso no seu rosto. Desajeitadamente os dois (por que dois??) cintos foram retirados. Então Reno olhou para a proteção que cobria o abdômen e se perguntou por que o Soldier se incomodou de vestir tudo aquilo para ir ao bar... Seria muito melhor se ele já tivesse entrado sem roupa!

Ao tentar pensar no próximo passo a tomar, Reno olhou para baixo e decidiu pegar um atalho, abrir as calças e o zíper. Na região, ele pôde encontrar algo de seu interesse. Ele retirou o órgão do seu confinamento e o acariciou.

Genesis se reclinou em seu assento e fechou os olhos por um momento, até abri-los novamente quando ele sentiu uma língua lamber a extremidade. Reno parou para mudar um pouco a posição incômoda em que ele estava e depois colocou o membro em sua boca. Ele sugou lentamente, fazendo o Soldier ficar impaciente. Mãos enluvadas envolveram as mechas ruivas, forçando a cabeça do Turk para baixo. Reno teria sorrido se não estivesse ocupado com outras coisas, como... chupar mais forte, apenas um pouco mais.

De repente, Reno se afastou e abriu o porta-luvas. Os olhos azuis do Soldier puderam ver uma variedade de objetos ali. Um pequeno sorriso agraciou seu rosto quando ele viu uma garrafa vazia, maços de cigarros e outras coisas... Foi bom o Turk ter pegado o lubrificante em vez do dildo pink brilhante, senão ele teria rido tanto que o momento estaria arruinado por alguns minutos.

- Ah... Eu não comprei isso... uns amigos idiotas me deram de presente de aniversário... – Reno se defendeu, referindo-se ao dildo com brilho purpurinado.

- E você guardou – disse o Soldier entretido.

- É engraçado... – Reno sorriu. – Você quer ele? Você pode ficar com isso.

Genesis riu. – Talvez numa próxima vez... – Então ele segurou a coxa do Turk e tentou trazê-lo para perto.

Desajeitadamente, Reno se moveu para o banco do passageiro e acabou em uma posição desconfortável sobre o Soldier, após bater a sua cabeça no teto do carro. Genesis o segurou para que não caísse e tentou concertar a situação, porém, sem sucesso.

- Você acha que deveríamos procurar um lugar melhor? – O Soldier se sentiria mais confortável estando em uma boa e convidativa cama, naquele tipo de situação.

- Como assim? – O Turk conseguiu dizer entre mordidas no pescoço do Soldier. – Eu acho que não consigo esperar... – Reno pausou por um momento para tirar as luvas vermelhas que Genesis costumava usar.

O Soldier chegou à conclusão de que não podia esperar também, então... Ele surpreendeu o Turk quando abriu a porta repentinamente e os fez sair do carro. Estava um tanto frio naquela noite de primavera, mas era realmente agradável sentir a brisa tocando suas peles.

Sem mais avisos, Gensis pressionou o Turk contra o carro e deslizou suas mãos sobre o tórax dele, depois alcançando as calças. Reno gemeu ao sentir os dedos quentes traçarem sua virilha e tocarem seu membro. De repente, ele foi virado e suas calças deslizaram pela suas pernas. Ele podia dizer que o Soldier estava impaciente ou apressando as coisas para não ser pego de surpresa por algum estranho vagando pelas ruas. Talvez as duas coisas. Mas Reno não se importaria se alguém estivesse observando enquanto ele era penetrado pelos dedos lubrificados, naquele momento. Então ele gemeu um tanto algo quando sentiu um ponto dentro dele ser tocado insistentemente. Seus dedos apertaram firmemente o metal sob suas mãos quando um terceiro dedo foi adicionado.

Uma certa preparação feita e os dedos se afastaram, então Reno pôde sentir a extremidade do membro se esfregando a ele. Ele xingou baixinho por causa da antecipação ao sentir a mão de Genesis tocar seu sexo de maneira provocativa. Reno estava a ponto de gritar algo para fazer o Soldier se mover, mas não foi necessário. Genesis começou a penetrá-lo lentamente e Reno murmurou mais uma série de xingamentos. Ele podia se acostumar com o desconforto, ele conhecia todo o processo muito bem. E aquilo era um baita sonho erótico se tornando realidade. Genesis era um rapaz muito desejável, com aquela aura sexy tão característica dos Soldiers primeira classe.

E então Genesis começou a se mover, bem devagar. Ele podia sentir o corpo sob o dele tremendo levemente a cada investida. Aquilo era tão bom, Reno o apertando e gemendo obscenidades que ao mesmo tempo o entretinham e o excitava. Ele estava feliz por aceitar a oportunidade que o Turk havia lhe oferecido, senão ele teria de enfrentar uma noite bem solitária. Suas mãos seguraram os quadris de Reno, acariciando levemente a área enquanto ele continuava a penetrá-lo num ritmo regular. Ele sabia que o Turk estava preparado para mais, mas era tão divertido ouvi-lo reclamar que queria mais, embora ele tenha parado as queixas quando uma das mãos de Genesis voltou a sua ereção. O jeito que ela se movia sobre o órgão quase fez o Turk enlouquecer. E então Genesis aumentou um pouco a velocidade das suas investidas. A mão que ainda estava sobre o quadril de Reno estava deixando marcas sobre a pele pálida.

Quanto mais fortes as investidas, mais difícil se tornava para o Turk manter sua respiração em um ritmo regular. Reno pousou sua cabeça sobre o metal frio e fechou seus olhos, concentrando-se no membro que se movia. E num momento ele sentiu como se fosse desabar no chão de tão intensa a sensação do seu orgasmo. Ele podia sentir Genesis ainda o penetrando enquanto as ondas de prazer se intensificavam e lentamente morriam. Após um breve espaço de temo, o Soldier também gozou, preenchendo o Turk.

Genesis mordeu um ombro nu a sua frente e respirou sobre a pele. Ele estava tão feliz por ninguém ter andado por aquela rua para ser testemunha do que eles haviam feito. Não que ele se arrependesse, longe disso.

Depois de recuperarem o fôlego, eles passaram um tempo tentando ficar apresentáveis, na medida do possível, e também procuraram arrumar a bagunça que haviam criado. Mais uma vez dentro do carro, ele decidiram que finalmente era hora de ir até a casa do Rufus. Então eles se olharam e... a missão foi deixada de lado por um pouco mais de tempo...

xxx

Era um apartamente impressionante. Todo branco e espaçoso. Os ruivos entraram na sala de estar, bêbados, surpreendendo (talvez não muito) Rufus. Ele estava vestindo apenas um robe branco e estava prestes a reclamar da demora quando Reno o interrompeu.

- Foi mal, chefe, não tinha morango, mas eu trouxe fruta importada, essas lindas, amarelas, bananas... E o champagne... – Reno se lembrou de que haviam bebido metade dele. – Ah, olha só... a garrafa tá vazando. Serviço de defesa do consumidor neles, chefe.

Quando Rufus esteve prestes a pronunciar as palavras que gritavam para serem ouvidas, a voz de Genesis o interrompeu novamente.

- É o perfume que eu dei pra dele. Eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar...

Então o Soldier caminhou na direção de Rufus com um olhar assassino.

Reno não sabia se ele deveria intervir, mas lembrou-se de que se Rufus morresse, ele não teria mais seu emprego, por isso ele pensou em uma maneira de interrompê-los sem ser morto no processo. Ele chamou Genesis e começou a fazer um strip. Porém, Rufus e Genesis o ignoraram.

- Onde ele está?

- Eu não sei do quê está falando.

- Ah... você sabe – disse Genesis friamente.

- Ele não está no quarto.

- Então... ele está no quarto.

- Não... ele está... Não tem ninguém aqui... Eu disse que tinha? – Enquanto Rufus tentava explicar, Genesis passou por ele e entrou no quarto.

A surpresa tomou conta do Soldier quando ele achou o local vazio.

- Não é possível, ele deve estar em algum lugar... – Genesis começou a olhar ao redor.

- Onde ele está? Ele estava aqui antes... – Rufus foi ao banheiro da suite para procurar Sephiroth.

Reno os seguiu até o quarto e procurou embaixo da cama.

Então Genesis viu a janela aberta e ele sabia que Sephiroth havia escapado.

Após alguns segundos, os outros dois olharam o quarto, depois a janela, mas Genesis também havia desaparecido. Ele continuaram olhando ao redor com incredulidade. O vento soprou as cortinas gentilmente e não havia qualquer evidência que pudesse provar que algum Soldier primeira classe havia estado alguma vez ali.

- E agora?? O que vamos fazer aqui, bêbados e semi-nus? – perguntou Reno exasperado.

- Eu não estou bêbado – constatou Rufus.

- Então precisamos consertar isso, chefe?

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Fim**

**Avy! Eu terminei de revisar no momento que chegou a sua mensagem! Espero que tenha ótimas festas e que no próximo ano você possa ter muitos momentos felizes. Vovô te ama!**

**Eu sei que não é a ideia de fic mais brilhante do mundo, mas quando eu olhei lá no topo da lista: Genexis X Reno, eu tive de escrever algo sobre eles. Só que Genesis X Reno não deve existir sem um bar. Reno não existe sem bebida. **

**Por favor, me corrijam se algo não faz sentido, se bem que é uma fic de humor, mas sempre tem alguma coisa que poderia ter sido escrita melhor.**

**E não se esqueça de que também tem a fic extra do Tseng e do Reno, Companhia no Inferno (!! Uhuhuhuhuhuhuh risada maligna). **

**Até o próximo Amigo Secreto!**


End file.
